Measuring transducers are well known and are used in particular in automation, control and engineering applications. For example, measuring transducers can change current signals or voltage signals preferably into standardized current or voltage signals and provide them as input signals to an automation device, such as a programmable logic controller. A current transducer may thus deliver a standardized analog electrical current signal from 0 to 20 mA, while a voltage measuring transducer may deliver a standardized analog voltage output signal from 0 to 10 V. However, measuring transducers are also known which can be switched between a voltage output and a current output independently of the input signal.
The company Phoenix Contact Deutschland GmbH manufactures and distributes current measuring transducers in which an input measuring range, which is smaller than the maximum usable input measuring range of the current measuring transducer, can be adjusted by entering a lower and upper limit. The adjusted input range, which is also called a measuring window, is mapped to the maximum available output range.
A disadvantage of this current measuring transducer is that only measurement values within the adjusted measuring window can be given a high resolution and processed, while all measurement information which is outside the adjusted measuring window is lost.